The friendship cover up
by Babytrouty
Summary: just a silly best friend one-shot about how miss Tutweiller tells pathetic stories and Bailey and London bond


**A/N: hi everyone it's me yarmgirl101 and if your reading this story why don't you go on and check out my iCarly Suite Life Crossover titled iCarly on deck Yay Me thanks for reading and I'd love all of guys** **_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing that's basically my life I literally own nothing in real life**

Miss tutweiller looked around the classroom with teary eyes and said while her voice was breaking "good morning class today we will be learning about Mmmartin god you guys I cant do this I was dumped again last night

London looked up from her flip phone which she was texting her Best Friend Chelsea and said "maybe if you weren't so ugly and boring you wouldn't have gotten dumped"

Bailey who was sitting behind London said "London that was not nice Miss Tutweiller is pretty" about 3 seconds later Bailey mumbled kinda

As Bailey was listening to Miss Tutweiller who was going on and on about her pathetic life her phone went off when Bailey checked her phone this is what she found

 ** _message from: London_** **Bailey I've been thinking and I think you should really dump Cody I have known him alot longer than you and you don't want to be dating a smarticle guy dumb guys are usually hotter :) xoxo London as in London Tipton**

Bailey looked at the message and instantly replied. About two minutes later London heard her phone go off

 ** _message from: The Farm Girl_** **London would you please stop trying to make me break up with Cody you know I love him and I think you are completely wrong I like "smarticle" guys and I think Cody is hot so that should be all that matters :)xoxo Bailey p.s I know in your contacts you wrote my name in as _"the farm girl"_ as Woody would say hurtful :):)**

when London got the message she said rather loudly "gasp"

miss Tutweiller heard and knew this would be the most exciting thing to happen in the class all day so she said "London come here and bring your phone"

London got up happily and said "are you going to let me leave?"

"no I am not who were you texting"

"ooh " _the farm girl"_ everyone I'm the class rolled there eyes at that comment

"Bailey come here bring your phone"

Bailey got up and took her phone

"London you read the first message"

"ok" London said like a ditz

"umm ok so I said Bailey I've been thinking and I think you should really dump Cody I have known him a lot longer than you and you don't want to be dating a "smarticle" dumb guys are usually hotter so then I said smiley face xoxo London as In London Tipton"

"you know what this conversation I know were it's going so Bailey London do you promise not text again in class" Bailey said yes but after Bailey said yes everyone In the class burst out laughing because everyone knew once This conversation over London would start texting again

the two girls sat down and when Bailey sat down she felt a tap on her shoulder she looked behind her and seen Cody so she Whispered "What do you want"

Cody gave Bailey a cocky smile and said "so are you going to dump me"

"of course not I love you"

"oh good I love you too"

"plus if I dumped you then who would pay for dinner tonight"

"wow I didn't know I was being used like that" Cody gave Bailey a Boyish grin

"do you think she will ever stop talking about her life and teach us something look Zack and Woody are both sleeping"

"Bailey they are both lazy theyd sleep through a fire or a earthquake"

"I know I'm just saying I never signed up for a class called I'm pathetic 101"

"Bailey I think you said that a little to loud everyone is staring at you"

"oh Miss Tutweiller I didn't mean it like that um I've been rooming with London to long and we both know she is a selfish brat"

"did you just call me a selfish brat you bitchy farm girl"

now Woody and Zack were both awake and listening saying oohhh and ahhhhh it is really like immature everyone else was just listening

"I ment it in a good way London you are my closest friend as in selfish I ment rich and likes to buy everything for herself so you look pretty and as in brat I meant like you know the movie Bratz"

"gasp awwwwwwwwwwww that is like the sweetest thing anyone had said to me"

everyone else in the classroom in the classroom in sync said "it is"

but they weren't listening because London actually hugged Bailey like she actually let Bailey touch her and London was actually crying as in tears were coming out of Barbie I bet you nobody ever thought they would see a Barbie doll cry.

"Bailey you are my best friend"

"London you are my best friend"

the girls giggled in sync

"I wish I had a friendship like this well I wish I had a friend In general I wish my parents didn't think I was a reject and I wish I had a boyfriend and I wish I wasn't old"

"Miss Tutweiller you have friends were your friendsCody said to miss Tutweiller who was now crying Miss tutweiller literally went over to Cody and blew her nose in his shirt of course Woody and Cody laughed at that Cody mouthed to Zack

 _"I hate you and your little friend too"_

"London why are you crying"

"well because I've known both Zack and Cody for years and they haven't even once said we were friends and you said I was your best friend you and Maddie have been the only people to actually ever admit that to me and I guess that it just hits me in a soft spot oh and just so you know now that you know I thought we were best friends I'm still going to be mean to you"

"yes London"

London Tipton's Really Great

Really Great

Really Great

London Tipton's Really Great

And deserves the opposite of hate!

Which is love!

London Tipton's Really Great

Really Great

Really Great

London Tipton's Really Great

And deserves the opposite of hate!

Which is love!

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed:)**


End file.
